


Reunion

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Making Up, Very very tiny angst, club, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Dick was supposed to be out enjoying the company of his friends and ex-teammates, but unfortunately all he could think about was Jason even if they weren’t speaking at the moment. That is, until Jason walked into the club.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Jaydick at a club’ and this completely got away from me. It has almost nothing to do with a club but I love this so I didn’t really care. XD Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

Dick threw his head back and downed yet another shot, not caring or listening to his friends’ friendly advice of ‘slowing down’. He needed to get fucking drunk, and drunk fast. The not so ex-Teen Titans had gotten together as a reunion of sorts. They did this every once in awhile, considering they were still friends and all. Victor and Garfield were on the dance floor, trying and failing to dance with women while Kori and Rachel sat with him at the table.

“I can feel the angst coming off of you in waves, care to share?” Rachel droned, Kori shooting her a glare as Dick looked at them, setting the shot glass down on the table. Their connection was clearly evident, and right now Dick hated them for it. How come they were always so happy together?

“Dick, we are concerned about you. You are not behaving like yourself” Kori explained, sighing as he went to reach for another but she grabbed his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Realization dawned on her face and Dick pulled away, suddenly wishing he hadn’t come. “It’s Jason, isn’t it?” she asked carefully, and Dick would admit he was surprised when her fists clenched on the table as she stood suddenly, making the table shake, “what did he do? X’hal, I swear I will-“

Rachel put a calming hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, and reluctantly Kori sat as Rachel said “As much as I would love to watch Kori kick his ass, we won’t have to go anywhere to see that.”

Dick raised an eyebrow as she tilted her glass behind him, and when he turned around he saw Jason stalking towards him, determination and fire in his eyes. “Fuck, Rachel can you teleport me out of here? Because I can’t-“

“I think you should talk to him first, and then we’ll go from there” she said, and Dick cursed under his breath, ready to sprint out of there.

Except a strong, warm hand on his shoulder kept him from going anywhere. Jason didn’t say anything as Dick turned and looked at him, simply offered him his hand. Truthfully he looked like shit, and Dick was glad to know he wasn’t the only one who was a mess since their fight two weeks ago. At first he did nothing, simply glaring up at Jason because he was stubborn. Jason however didn’t waiver, simply waiting for Dick to make a move. Reluctantly, Dick finally accepted his hand with a sigh and he was lead to the dance floor. The sea of bodies around him acted like a wall around the two of them as the heavy bass rattled in his bones, the flashing lights cascading around Jason’s face in beautiful ways.

The younger put his hands on his hips, and before long they were swaying to the music as Dick looked into his eyes. The air was brimming with so much emotion and tension it was suffocating. Neither said anything because what could be said? What Jason said he couldn’t take back, and they both knew it. Jason looked worn down and so very tired, and Dick could relate. He was tired of fighting, he was tired of hiding in the Manor and ignoring all his calls. So when Jason tentatively pressed a kiss to his cheek, Dick grabbed his face and kissed him properly. 

Jason smiled slightly before pressing his face into the other’s neck, whispering “I didn’t mean any of it, I’m sorry.”

“I know” Dick murmured as a kiss was pressed behind his ear, a content hum escaping his lips. He was tired of this shit, and the only way to move on was to let it go.

“Then marry me?” he asked quietly, and Dick pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

All he could find was love and determination, no regret or uncertainty. He found himself smiling, pressing a kiss to his lips with a small “Yes.” 

They both chuckled when they heard Kori cheering from somewhere behind them, Rachel smiling into her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt of ‘Jaydick at a nightclub’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
